


One finger, two fingers, three fingers, fist

by dont_hate_me01



Series: Spooks [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Deep Throating, Fisting, M/M, Multi, NCIS - AU, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One finger, two fingers, three fingers, fist

**Author's Note:**

> **AN 1:** The beta work once again done by the wonderful **AmyH0127** , thank you!
> 
> **AN 2:** Yet another glimpse into my Spook world. This one is set in between the first two fics. Enjoy!

"You doing well, boy. So proud of you." Tobias whispered the words against their boy's skin and nipped at the skin as he worked his way down.

Tony shivered, but remained perfectly still. He was trussed up and bound tightly in the swing. His body sang as both his Masters continued to play with him. Tobias was kissing him, nipping at his skin, marking him with bites, some a bit harder than others, some left to sting, while others was soothed over with his tongue. Gibbs had his mouth on his cock, sucking him down hard before coming up and playing with his slit, pressing his tongue into the small opening, making Tony gasp for air. He shivered again. "Please," he tried to move his body to have more, but a hard slap on his thigh made him settle back down again.

"In good time, boy. All in good time." Gibbs smirked as he lapped at the pre-cum that decorated Tony's cock before reaching for the lube and pressing his index finger deep within Tony's rectum. Both men sighed as Tony's body accepted the intrusion with ease.

Tony whimpered as Tobias latched onto his left nipple, suckling hard at the nub before using his hand to twist its twin into similar ecstasy. He sighed again as Gibbs' finger started to move within, making him want to beg for more, but knowing it would not help. He tried not to whimper as the digit was withdrawn and turn his head when he felt Tobias laugh against his skin.

"I think our boy is worried we're going to stop, Jethro." Tobias walked around to Tony's head and pulled back hard on his hair before leaning in and claiming his mouth in a hard kiss.

The kiss took Tony's breath away; he could feel his toes curl up as Tobias made sure he knew to whom he belonged. He melted as he gave himself up to the kiss, knowing that it would only stop when Tobias wanted it to stop, he just had to take it.

Gibbs reached out with his hand, rubbed over Tony's abdomen and reached one of the abused nipples, tweaking it with glee. He loved the way Tony arched into the touch, the ropes that bound him to the sling keeping him in place. "We're only starting, boy. Long time until we're done with you." He tweaked the nipple again before grabbing hold of Tony's cock and jerking it hard a few times.

"Boss!" Tony gasped at the onslaught, glad that Tobias had let him up for air. His hips tried to buck into the air, to make sure his cock stayed in Gibbs' hand, but his Master was cruel and released his aching cock. It stood proud, dark red as it throbbed with anticipation for what was to come. The emerald green cock ring at its base looked beautiful against his tanned skin.

Gibbs smiled, his eyes gleamed with lust as he slicked up his fingers and pressed in two. They fitted perfectly within the tight channel and he moved them slowly in and out, but made sure he stayed clear of Tony's prostate, wanting to torment their boy for a while.

Tony whimpered, and started to beg. He could feel the fingers stretching him and knew they were so close to that special spot within him. He wanted to feel; he needed to feel that spark of pure undiluted pleasure within him. "Please, please, fuck, please." The litany of words repeated over and over.

"I think our boy needs something to keep his mouth occupied, Tobias." Gibbs grinned as he removed his fingers and reached over to grab hold of his second lover and kissed Tobias hard. Both men groaned as their mouths collided. The kiss was one of pure dominance, not one of them backing down, but in the end settling for pleasure. The kiss ended when they both needed air.

"Think I have something that might work." Tobias reached for one of the clasps that kept Tony at a certain height, loosening it and letting Tony's shoulders lower, but keeping his ass with widespread legs still high enough for Gibbs to play with.

"He's going to love that, aren't you, boy?" Gibbs leaned down and took Tony's mouth in a searing kiss, but then tempered it down, making it sweet and lasting. He pulled away, shared another kiss with Tobias and returned to his original place between Tony's legs. Gibbs looked on as Tobias fisted his own cock once and then twice before slapping it against Tony's lips and then feeding his fat cock into Tony's mouth.

Tony lapped at the head as Tobias' cock slapped against his lips. Already he could smell his Master's unique scent and couldn't wait for it to fill his mouth, to slide down his throat, to even rob him of the ability to breathe. He opened up wide and as the head disappeared within his mouth, he started to suck. He moaned as it got withdrawn again, but sighed when it slid back into place again. He tried to arch back up, but the cock was withdrawn again and he sank back, this time keeping still.

"Finally catching up, boy." Tobias tapped at Tony's lips again. "Just take what I give you, nothing more." He waited for Tony to relax his jaw and opening his mouth wide before he tipped his cock into Tony's mouth again. He moaned as Tony's wet hot mouth closed around him. This time Tony only took what was offered to him and he rewarded the younger man by pressing in deeper. "Fuck, so good, boy. More tongue," he ordered as he pressed in deeper, but not near enough for Tony to gag. He locked on as Tony licked at his cock, making it shine with spit and pre-cum as he continued to worship it. "Hold still, boy." He growled as he took Tony's hair, pulled it back and thrust inward. He yelled as Tony took him down all the way. With his free hand, he traced the bulge his cock made in Tony's throat, loving the power that surged through him with the fact that Tony trusted him to do something like this. "Keep it there, boy." Tobias managed to growl out the words as he pressed in deeper, loving the way Tony's gag reflex gave way, swallowing around him, accepting the intrusion even as his color changed by the lack of oxygen. Tobias kept his cock there for another second before he finally pulled back. But he didn't pull all out, instead the moment Tony took a deep breath, he plunged back in, fucking Tony's mouth hard.

The deeper Tobias' cock went the more relaxed Tony got. He loved it when his Masters took away his ability to breathe, he could only accept what they dished out to him. He could feel Tobias' cock within his throat as he swallowed around it. His vision started to gray out, but he knew he had only use his safe signal to stop him. He wanted to whimper as the obstruction in his throat lessened, but then as he gulped for air, his throat got filled again as Tobias started to fuck his throat properly. He had no choice but to keep his mouth open and take it. He could feel himself slipping deeper within his own headspace, his submission profound.

Gibbs looked on as Tobias fucked their boy's throat. The sounds escaping both men made him throb with need and he placed his own hand on his cock, jerking hard, spreading the clear liquid over the head, pressing his nail into the slit, loving the sting it created. His hand moved lower, grabbing himself at the base, stifling his own eruption, not wanting to come undone too early. He slowed his breathing, loving the ache low in his scrotum as the buildup tapered down, but did not disappear in totality.

As Tobias began to unravel, and Tony hung limp from the sling, Gibbs pushed three fingers home and started to stretch their boy in all earnest. It's been something that they wanted to try since they first met Tony, and tonight they are finally going to do it. Gibbs kept his eyes on his two lovers as Tobias slammed himself over and over down Tony's throat and an expression of bliss appeared on Tobias' face as he found his release and coated the back of Tony's throat with his cum.

"Beautiful," Tobias' voice was gruff as he finally withdrew after Tony managed to lick him clean. "So fucking beautiful." He leaned in and kissed Tony full on the mouth, moaning as he tasted himself on Tony's tongue. Breaking the kiss, he reached for the clasp, pulling it tighter so that Tony's head hung level with his body again. He reached for a bottle of water and after taking his fill he placed the bottle against Tony's lips, letting the cool water run down Tony's throat, knowing that their boy would be parched. Tobias looked up as Tony shivered and grinned as he realized why. Gibbs was fingering Tony slowly, taking his time in opening him up for what was to come. He used his hands and kept on touching Tony, grounding him to them as he made his way around the sling to where Gibbs was standing between Tony's legs.

"Fuck," Tobias took hold of the lube and spread it thickly over his finger before pushing the digit next to those of Gibbs already inside the tight channel. He couldn't help but to smile as Tony shivered again as the four digits inside of him moved in and out. "Wish you could see this, Tony. Your rim so puffed up and red around our fingers, your hole just begging for more. Bet you'd whimper for more if we left you empty right now." He withdrew his finger and as Gibbs pushed forward again, he added two fingers of his own. Although he'd just found his own release, his cock twitched at the sight of Tony being stretched around their six fingers. "Going to be so hot seeing you ride Gibbs' hand, boy. He's gonna hold you in his hand, owning you, making you fly."

Tony's body ached. The burn in his ass getting harder to ignore as the minutes passes by, but he wanted this. He needed this. He hummed as one of the many fingers inside of him finally brushed over his prostate. It was what he wanted, what he craved.

Gibbs played and stretched Tony's hole for a long while, until all of his fingers fitted inside before he withdrew his hand. Both Doms gasped as they saw how Tony squirmed when he was left empty.

"Master!" Tony sounded distressed and Gibbs quickly moved to his head to take Tony's face in his hands.

"Easy, boy. We're still here, we've got you." He kept on talking softly until Tony finally made eye contact with him. "You all right, you want to safe word out?"

Tony shook his head. He just didn't want it to end. "I'm all right, Boss. Please."

Tony's voice sounded hoarse, his throat raw, but the way his cock stood at attention and his pupils dilated with lust convinced Gibbs that Tony was indeed all right. He gave Tony another kiss and then moved back to his place. He grinned as he saw Tobias had moved to Tony's side, torturing Tony's sensitive nipples yet again. Gibbs coated his fingers with some more lube and pressed four fingers inside. Immediately Tony's hole closed around them and he held still for Tony's body to get used to the feeling again. Only when he felt Tony relaxing again did he move his fingers in and out. Soon the muscle relaxed completely and Gibbs tucked his thumb in and then gently eased his hand within the tight channel.

Tony's cock went limp even as he tried not to tense up. There was no screaming pain, but the uneasiness was huge and he sighed in content as Gibbs' hand finally slipped past the outer rim and nestled deep within him. His whole body quivered and he realized he was whimpering when Tobias leaned in and soothed him down. The hand on his cock felt good and he concentrated on that for the moment. 

Gibbs could feel the walls of Tony's channel around him, he could feel each breath Tony took and then he slowly moved his hand, curling it into a fist. Tony's body shuddered as his knuckles brushed over Tony's prostate and he did it again, wanting Tony to quiver with pleasure. "I'm holding you in my hand, boy. So beautiful." His voice laced with awe as he gently moved his fist up and down. He pressed his other hand on the outside of Tony's abdomen as his hand bulged up.

"Want to feel, please, need to feel." Tony sobbed as the intensity of the situation finally settled in.

Gibbs reached for Tony's hand, the position of the swing, making it easy for them to let Tony feel where Gibbs' wrist protruded from Tony's channel. "Right there, boy. Just here." Gibbs helped in guiding Tony's fingers to the right place. He smiled as Tony's eyes grew large when he felt where they were connected. He slowly moved his wrist, letting Tony feel what he was doing.

"Fuck," Tony shivered again as Gibbs deliberately brushed his knuckles over Tony's sweet spot, making him want to fly high. His cock took notice of what was happening and rose to the occasion. Soon he was begging for release as Tobias played with his cock, teasing his slit while Gibbs' hand continued to drive him up with the movements inside of him. "Need to come, please, please, let me come. Boss, Master, please!" Tony bucked against the straps of the swing as his vision went white. He could feel Tobias' fingers at the base of his cock and he could hear himself scream as the cock ring was unclipped and it followed the one command he could never disobey.

"Come," Gibbs only had to say the word once before Tony's channel clammed up around his wrist, the pressure tight like nothing he felt before. He kept his hand relaxed, not wanting to cause Tony any injury as Tony's spunk coated the young man's abdomen, thighs and even a drop or two on his chin.

Tobias kept on stroking Tony's cock, helping their boy through his orgasm as their boy flew higher and higher. Only when Tony went limp did he let go of Tony's cock. The young man totally spent, his chest heaving hard as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Keep him occupied for a minute or two," Gibbs spoke to Tobias and waited for his lover to take their boy's mouth in a lingering kiss, making it easier for Gibbs to gently extract his hand from inside Tony's body. He grabbed the towel and cleaned him off, before taking a good look at Tony's gaping hole. He knew it would close within a few minutes, but first there was something else he had to do. Gibbs took his own throbbing cock in hand and as Tobias continued to kiss Tony within an inch of his life, Gibbs thrust forward, entering Tony's body in one single movement.

"Boss," Tony gasped as he felt Gibbs slide home. He loved the way Gibbs' cock filled him up. He was a bit loose from Gibbs' fist, but to feel the one thing inside of him that he would never grow tired of, made him sigh with relief. "Fuck me, Boss." Tony begged and yelled as Gibbs withdrew and then slammed hard into him. Tony could only hold on as Gibbs used his body for his own pleasure. They moaned, groaned and grunted in unison as all three men touched and kissed one another while Gibbs rode Tony hard.

"Fill me with your spunk, Boss. Please, mark me." Tony yelled and shuddered as Gibbs finally spilled within him and he stuck out his tongue and caught Tobias' load on his tongue as Tobias had used his own hand to bring him off a second time and marked Tony's body on the outside just as Gibbs marked Tony from within.

Gibbs sank against Tony's body; happy that the swing was keeping them upright. "Ours, boy. Just ours."

"Yours, Boss. Yours, Master." Tony looked up and smiled at the two men that meant the world to him before finally closing his eyes and losing the battle of staying awake after such a marathon of need, lust and mind blowing sex.

**The End**


End file.
